


The Great Pines and Peanut Brittle Conspiracy

by Capancakes



Series: Souls through the Ages [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, Transcendence AU, genderbent, sorta it's more reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capancakes/pseuds/Capancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie knows better than to trust Pines and with her careful observation of him, she'll find out all his secrets soon. (And for the last time no! She's not stalking him because of some crush! He's obviously hiding some horrible secret from the town. So stop saying stupid things!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Pines and Peanut Brittle Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is not mine, but i love it as if it was.

This town was weird.

It was the best and nicest thing Ronnie could come up with. She wasn’t even sure why she thought that. Everyone was nice and welcoming. Her cousins had been bragging in their letters about the town ever since they settled there and standing in their house now she could see how much they loved the place. She, on the other hand, hated it.

Everyone was too nice. They actually followed that idiot of a president’s laws. Northwest kept grunting and gesturing that moon people were taking over his dung heap and everyone just brushed him off, because obviously moon people were banned from Gravity Falls not because oh she didn’t know, THEY DIDN’T EXIST! The absolute worse in the entire town, no, the entire country, the entire world, was Pines. With his stupid smile, idiotic candy shop, happy words, and _who does he think he’s fooling_! Ronnie was not as gullible as everyone else and she knew he was hiding something. What other reason could she have for going to The Shack every other day? She would find his secret and expose him to everyone and let’s see who is smiling then!

This was a new scene though…

“Please Quentin just wait for Mabel to get back.”

“No Roderick, lad. This must be done now! As president I wait for no one!”

“You’re not president anymore Quentin and this is a horrible idea. Mabel will be back in two days for heaven sakes just wait!” Ronnie wasn’t sure she had ever heard Pines get mad before let alone snarl like that. Maybe she should come back another time.

“She’ll try to talk me out of it. I must do this now!” On the other hand this sounded like something she could expose him for as the liar he was. “Give her this map for me lad. She’ll know what to do.”

“I’ve been your friend for years Quentin, so as your friend I’m begging you. If you plan on doing this, do not drag us into this.” This was perfect. This was everything she needed. If only she knew what this was happening.

“Roderick…just this one last thing.” Ronnie had seen (ex-)President Idiot once or twice in town, there was no way this was him. There must have been another Quentin close the Pines Family that just happened to be passing through the town today. That idiot didn’t know have to be anything but silly, even for a moment.

“Give me the map and leave.”

Ronnie slide out of the door when she heard them stomp around and decided to come back in an hour. She would have hid in the woods and watched, but everyone knew something lived in the woods. It was just another weird thing about the town.

It was a few hours later when she could get back out there. “What’s in the box, _Mister Pines_?”

“Just peanut brittle. Mister Trembley bought out the last of my stock.” Oh, that wasn’t nearly as interesting as she had hoped. Then again why would Pines get so angry from just that? “Look, Miss Ronnie. As much as I appreciate our usual banter and your mistaken belief I’m the head of some secret organization, I need to run to the library and take care of a few things. Can we resume this tomorrow?”

Roderi- _Pines_ was angrier then she thought if he was being so forward. Normally he would play along, that is… “…want any company on the way there? I’ll keep quiet.”

“That would be great Miss Ronnie.” There! That stupid smile was back.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, no, Mabel is never given the map. Roderick's duties are to family first no matter how good a friend Quentin has been, he can not risk the family secrets being exposed. (Secrets like that basement behind the shelf or the beginnings of the organization him and Mabel are starting. Just because he's nice to everyone doesn't mean he hasn't seen the odd things around the town. He lives in the middle of the forest for heaven sakes, of course he's seen it. And he thinks he knows a way to control some of this strange magic. But the point is, this would distract Mabel and he's allowed to be selfish once in a while! She'll forgive him, IF she ever finds out.)  
> Also Ronnie was super amusing to write and i hope you enjoy her. She's probably my favorite so far.


End file.
